Rules And Quality Standards
These are the official rules & quality standards. Please be nice and follow them, otherwise you can be punished. Also, please understand that every rule here exists due to the fear of it happening, or because it did happen, and we don't want it happening again. # Don't write pastas which are too short. Minimum: 3 Paragraphs (not formatted) # We're not trollpasta, don't flood this place with tons of cheap made creepypasta parodies. # If you write a pasta in this style, you have to write it entirely in good grammar, except the part where the actual pasta is written (optional). In all other case, please make an effort to spell the words correctly. ## Alternatively, if you're parodying an entity or person which originally doesn't spell words correctly, you can do that, but you have to make sure it is obvious that you're deliberately making spelling mistakes. ## Make sure to not abuse too much of deliberate crap writing. It can become quite heavy to read and makes your text look like some kind of garbage. # Your pastas will be exposed to criticism from the community and the admins. So make sure you do everything to actually write a funny funnypasta. This means... ## ...No overused jokes. ## ...A limited use of cliches. ### Or more precisely, parodying the cliches if used. ## ...Nothing racist. ## ...Nothing homophobic. ## ...A moderate use of stereotypes. ## ...No childish jokes. "LOL Ben farted" isn't a joke. ## ...Rape jokes. We don't want negative attention, do we? You wouldn't want that to happen to you eh? Then don't make jokes about it. # Don't post empty pages, they suck big time. The rectangle which says that page has been submitted for deletion likes them very much. # Don't forget to add a (or many) fitting category(ies) to your page. # Your pasta must actually have some sort of plot. An introduction, the story and a conclusion. ## It's not required for the plot to make sense, as going far into absurdities can give some funny results. But don't go too far, it must make a minimum of sense. # Keep your non-pasta stuff in the blogs and forums. # Future videos should only be allowed if they are either mentioned in the pasta, or an audio/video version of the pasta. # Don't post something already posted on another website which isn't from you. In other words, don't go steal off pastas and stuff from other places. # Try to keep working on your unfinished pages. # Members cannot edit other member-made pastas, unless they are sorting out grammar, spelling or punctuation errors, or they have the original author's consent. # If you want to make a pasta, edit a page or anything else (except for comments) please use an account. It's just so we know who's who. # It might have already said it, but just in case you didn't realize, profanity isn't funny. Please be moderate about it. # If you add media, such as; video or music - please make sure you're adding it for it to match your pastas description from which it comes from. In other words, if it doesn't match your pasta the way you described it, get rid of it. # It should go with out saying, (but I'm going to say it anyway) - DO NOT, copy the "Best Paster" badge, and put it on your pasta yourself! Even if you were awarded this badge, an admin must be the one to put it on for you. # Please, do not make categories retaining to things other than your series without admin permission. # Do we really have to say this? ''Don't impersonate other members or admins. ''Doing so will reward you with a month-long ban, and repeating it again will make the ban permanent. Category:Rules